nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Wiki
'Welcome to the Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Wiki' Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Wiki is a website that anyone can edit! It is an encyclopedia about everything related to Ni Hao, Kai-Lan. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for fans of Kai-Lan. Whatever you know about the series, or if you want to just post some blogs, this is the place for you. * List of episodes * List of characters * List of DVDs Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * List of episodes Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures *List of episodes Rintoo's Awesome Life *List of episodes Kai-Lan's Underwater Adventures Kai-Lan's Underwater Adventures List of Episodes Latest News 'Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures' The new fan-made spin-off follows around Kai-Lan as the empress of China. Along with her are Rintoo as the emperor, Hoho as a prince and Tolee and Lulu as the king and queen. Other characters include the Monkey King, Xin Xin, Tain Tain and more. The series premiered on Fanpop on January 7, 2012 and is produced by HarringToons Productions, Beacon Pictures, in association with 20th Century Fox Television and Sony Pictures Television. New Spin-off Expected to Premiere Edvine2 has announced that he is making another Ni Hao, Kai-Lan spin-off that he will premiere on a date yet to be determined. It was supposed to premiere in March, but unforseen events have pushed the date back.. This show is called Rintoo's Awesome Life. As he stated to me, he said that the show will take place in his hometown in Florida, which is where Rintoo, the main character in the show, moved to in one of his fan fics on Fanpop, titled Rintoo... MOVES OUT?. In the story, Rintoo wants to move to someplace more complex, and brings the Peeking Mice along with him. Throughout the show, Rintoo and his new friend will experience adventures unlike anything you've ever seen before. The first season, whenever it debuts, will feature 20 episodes, with a 2-part season finale. Unlike Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures, which airs an episode once a week, this show does not have a set episode schedule. Even so, it is still expected to be as awesome as the name implies. Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures Renewed for a Second Season The fan-made spin-off Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures has been renewed for a 22-episode second season, which is expected to premiere in the fall of 2012. This season has many surprises like Rintoo and Kai-Lan having to deal with a very rude royal advisor, Xin Xin and Tain Tain going on a magnificent adventure together, and Hoho starting a detective agency. There are other surprises as well, but the only way to find out is to watch The Wanted Users The following users that will have an brief ban for various warnings of vandalism and spam. * 70.22.208.4: Constantly keeping stuff from getting deleted. * 72.72.121.219: Removing content from pages. * 70.22.206.129: Vandalism The Next New Episodes * Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures ** The Great White Trophy - June 16, 2012 ** Former Life of Ye Ye - June 23, 2012 ** The Mystery of the Hasty Fish - June 30 2012 ** My New Prince - July 7, 2012 Monthly Poll Which series do you like the most? Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures Category:Browse